


You Are In Love

by mukedayparade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Best Friends, Clemmings, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, muke-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>One night he wakes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Strange look on his face</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pauses, then says</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're my best friend</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Michael hasn't had a good night's sleep since he was 12. Luke is worried about his best friend. (the love that's ever present in both their eyes when they look at each other is another story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> based off You Are In Love by Taylor Swift
> 
> literally since I first heard this song, I have thought of muke every single time I hear it. I have been waiting to write a fic based off it for ages, so I hope this is good :) let me know what you think

_Small talk, he drives_  
_Coffee at midnight_

 

Luke woke up to the sound of buzzing on his bedside table.

He rolled over, feeling around in the darkness of his room for the source of the incessant noise. His hand wrapped around his cellphone, the harsh glare emitted from the screen a stark contrast to the pitch black of his bedroom. 

The first thing he noticed was the time:  **11:56 PM**. The next thing he noticed was that he had a long string of texts, all from the same contact, saying essentially the same thing. **  
**

**From: Mikey**

**11:40 PM**

_**Luke wake up** _

**11:41 PM**

_**luke i cant sleep pls wake up :(** _

**11:48 PM**

_**luuuuuke i'm @ ur apartment, open the door** _

**11:49 PM**

_**i'm not drunk, i promise** _

**11:51 PM**

_**pls open the door, let me innnnn** _

**11:53 PM**

_**LUKE WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!** _

**11:54 PM**

_**seriously bro, wake up** _

**11:55 PM**

_**lukeyyyy wake up ive been waiting out here FOREVER** _

**11:56 PM**

_**luke dude plssssssss come let me in :( i brought u coffee** _

The blond boy groaned, sitting up and throwing the covers off himself. He picked up a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on over his boxers, making his way out of his bedroom and to his living room to open the door. 

When he swung the front door open, there was no one in sight. Luke sighed, rolling his eyes, and was about to go back inside, but he heard a sound from beside him. He looked over beside the doorway, seeing the figure of his best friend slouched against the wall.

"Michael?"

The head of black hair turned to look up at the blond boy, a wide smile stretching across his lips when he saw Luke standing there. 

"Lukey! It's about time, damn." Michael pushed himself to his feet, his phone in one hand and a travel mug in the other. "I brought you a coffee, and I made it just how you like it."

Luke rubbed his sleep-filled eyes and then ran a hand through his bedhead. He was disoriented and confused and tired, and his best friend was standing in front of him at midnight, holding a cup of coffee for him.

"Mikey, what are you  _doing_ here?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I was  _so_ bored. So I figured I should get you. Let's go on an adventure!"

"Mike, it is  _midnight_ , and I was  _asleep_. Can't we go on an adventure tomorrow?"

"But then it won't be an adventure, it'll just be us driving around, and we do that normally."

"Michael," Luke deadpanned, fixing his best friend with an _are you kidding me_  look.

"Come  _on_ , Luke! It'll be fun, please?"

The dark haired boy put on a pleading face, pouting at his best friend. Luke tried to resist, but sighed after a moment, and took the coffee from the other boy.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, yay! I knew you'd say yes. This is why you're my favorite person, Luke."

"Or why I'm a pushover." Luke laughed, sipping the lukewarm coffee.

"Only for me." Michael grinned at the other boy, and Luke smiled back softly.

"Yeah, only for you."

"Alright, come on, my car is parked out front. Let's go for a drive."

So the two boys made their way downstairs and outside, loading into Michael's car. Michael drove and Luke drank his coffee, slowly waking up until he was on Michael's level of consciousness. Once fully awake, Luke connected his phone and picked out music that the boys agreed was worthy of their late night driving adventure. 

They sang along with the windows down and the wind rushing at them, talking about everything and nothing and laughing at the same. Luke commented on how quiet and beautiful the city was at night, when no one was out. Michael said he liked it better that way, when it was empty. He liked to be alone with his thoughts and the city and Luke.

As the clock began to approach 5 AM, Michael drove to a spot that he said would be best to watch the sunrise, and they parked the car there to wait. 

"You know, I don't think I've watched a sunrise since high school." Luke mentioned. "And even then, it wasn't really  _watching_ , as much as being forced to wake up early and happening to see it when I was getting ready."

"I've watched a bunch, whenever I have nights like these when I can't sleep. It's the only good part of those nights."

Luke turned his head, looking at his friend with worried eyes. "Do you have nights like this a lot?"

Michael shrugged. "I guess, maybe. About five or six times a month, nothing major."

"Mikey, that's not good. You should be getting sleep, you probably have insomnia or something, you—"

"Luke?" Michael cut him off.

"Yeah?"

"I'm fine, okay? Don't worry."

Luke swallowed, nodding, and turned back to fact the windshield. "Okay. Sorry."

"Don't be," Michael reached over, squeezing his friend's hand with his own. "it's nice that you worry about me."

The two boys watched the sun rise up above the horizon together, reds and oranges blending together until they melted into blue. Luke was glad Michael had woken him up, even if it had deprived him of hours of sleep. He was glad that Michael hadn't stayed up alone, and he was glad they had been able to watch this gift of nature together. He didn't want his best friend to have to do this alone again. 

↞♡↠

 _Morning, his place_  
_Burnt toast, Sunday_

Michael woke up hungry, disoriented and unsure of where he was, or what time it was. He rolled over, which ended up being a bad choice, because the next thing he knew, he had rolled onto the floor.

He let out a groan, opening his eyes and rubbing at his sore head. Sitting up slightly, he took in his surroundings, and realized he was in Luke's living room. He must have fallen asleep on the couch some time last night; last he remembers he had been watching TV at 5 AM because he couldn't sleep—again.

Michael pulled himself back up onto the couch and picked up the TV remote, turning off the television that he must have fallen asleep watching. He pulled his phone out from the pocket of his jeans, which he had slept in, and saw that it was 11:28 AM. That was early for both him and Luke, so he thought to himself that the blond probably wasn't up yet. 

Since he spent about as much time at Luke's place as he did at his own, Michael decided to just make himself some breakfast before he died of hunger. He shuffled into the kitchen, opening cabinets mindlessly and trying to find something easy to make. Stumbling on a loaf of bread, he shrugged and pulled that out, taking out a piece for himself and putting it in the toaster tiredly. 

As he started to close the bag, Luke shuffled into the kitchen, clad in only a pair of sweatpants and bad bedhead. Michael felt a twist in his stomach at the rare sight of Luke without a shirt. He distantly noted how adorable the blond boy looked with his hair all askew and his eyes sleepy.

"Morning, Lukey."

"Hmm?" Luke looked up, finally noticing his best friend, and a lazy smile spread across his face. "Oh, hi, Mikey. Forgot you were here."

Michael had a fuzzy feeling in his stomach watching the other boy tiredly smile at him and sit down at the counter. Luke was endearing.

"You want some toast?"

Luke nodded slowly, rubbing his tired eyes and yawning. Michael tried to ignore the things that made him feel and got out another piece of bread for the blond boy, popping it into the toaster beside his own. 

Michael took out two glasses for the pair, filling them both with orange juice, their shared favorite breakfast beverage. Luke hummed appreciatively when Michael handed him the glass, taking a big sip from it and yawning again. 

"Y'know, you didn't have to sleep on the couch last night," Luke interjected after a comfortable silence. "If I'd known you were staying I would've invited you to come sleep in the bed." 

Michael shrugged. "I didn't even know I was staying. Guess I fell asleep watching TV on your couch." He laughed softly, smiling at the blond boy.

"'M glad you slept, even if it was on my couch. And I'm glad you slept here. It's nice to wake up with you here."

Michael smiled, trying to hide his happiness behind a sip of orange juice. The two fell into a comfortable silence once again, just drinking from their glasses and waiting for their toast.

"Hey," Michael said after a long pause in conversation. "Shouldn't our toast have popped by now?"

Luke glanced over to the toaster, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "Yeah, probably."

Michael jumped up, hurrying over to the toaster and hitting the  **CANCEL** button. And, what do you know, two pieces of burnt bread popped up.

"Shit!" Michael laughed, pulling out their blackened breakfast and putting them onto plates. "I guess I didn't check what setting it was on."

The dark haired boy made his way over with the two plates, a sheepish smile and a light blush on his face.

Luke laughed, shaking his head at his best friend. "Guess we're having burnt toast for breakfast."

Michael retrieved the butter and two knives for the pair, each of them spreading on a heavy helping to try to conceal the charred taste. They laughed as they ate, each of them making jokes about how non-domestic they were.

"We would be awful parents." Luke commented with a laugh.

"True, our kids would be screwed."

Michael seemed to realize the wording of his comment a moment later, fumbling to cover up his tracks.

"I mean, not, like,  _our_ kids. Like each of our individual kids. Like, not you and me having kids. I—"

"Mikey, it's fine, chill. I know what you meant."

Michael nodded, smiling sheepishly and taking a bite of his toast. 

"But, you know, we  _would_ have some pretty kickass kids. They'd eat a lot of takeout, but they'd be pretty great." Luke interjected, making Michael blush.

"Yeah, we would, wouldn't we?"

Luke nodded, smiling happily at the other boy. He really did love waking up with Michael in his apartment. Even if it meant burnt toast for breakfast every morning, he would take it.

↞♡↠

_And for once you let go  
Of your fears and your ghosts_

"Alright, time for bed." Luke declared, turning off the TV.

Michael groaned, pouting at the boy whose lap he was essentially curled up in. "Come on, Luke! I wanted to see the next episode."

"No, no, no. Don't give me that look. You need to go to sleep, Mr. Clifford."

Michael rolled his eyes, but consented, sitting up away from the blond boy. The two made their way to Luke's room, climbing into his bed. 

"Goodnight, Mikey." Luke leaned over to his nightstand, turning off the lamp and engulfing the room in darkness. He thought he heard a soft whimper come from the other boy, but didn't comment, assuming it was just in his mind.

"Goodnight, Lukey. Love you." Michael rolled over to face Luke before burrowing himself further under the covers and closing his eyes.

"Love you, too."

Within a few minutes, Luke could hear Michael's breathing even out, and he sat up slightly to look at the other boy. He wanted to make sure Michael was asleep before he fell asleep himself, to make sure the other boy actually got a decent night's sleep. 

Michael's sleeping problems had seemed to be getting worse lately. Luke would wake up to texts from Michael that he had received at four o'clock in the morning nearly every other day now. He was getting really concerned about his best friend's well-being, with all the sleep he was losing.

The blond boy looked down at the sleeping figure beside him, studying his face. Michael looked like an angel when he slept; he looked like an angel all the time. Luke couldn't deny the fact that Michael really was beautiful, and that he maybe occasionally felt more than friendly feelings for his best friend. But Luke always shook it off, pinning it on the fact that he was just so comfortable with Michael.

But now, Luke just looked. He looked at his best friend sleeping beside him, and was mesmerized by his sheer beauty. Luke took in the sight of his long eyelashes spread out on his cheeks, and his cute little nose that the blond had always loved. Michael took his breath away.

Once Luke felt sure that the other boy was asleep and would hopefully stay asleep, he laid down and let himself drift into dreams filled with a certain beautiful angel boy.

→↻→

"Morning, sleepyhead." Luke smiled fondly as Michael shuffled into the kitchen. His hair was messy and his expression still appeared sleepy.

"Mornin'." Michael sat himself down at the counter, letting out a yawn as he stretched his arms out.

"You slept, huh?"

The dark haired boy nodded, a sleepy smile on his face. "Yeah, best sleep I've had in a long time."

Luke silently beamed, turning to pop two poptarts in the toaster to conceal his joy. He felt almost proud that Michael had finally slept well, and it had been with Luke sleeping at his side.

The blond made himself busy, retrieving a glass of orange juice for each of them. Their breakfast finished in the toaster, so Luke stuck each poptart on a plate and handed Michael one, keeping the other for himself.

"So," Luke began, trying to sound casual. "Why do you think you slept so well last night?"

Michael took a sip from his glass, then chewing on his lip. He looked nervous, and Luke had no idea why.

"Uh, well. I guess I might as well tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, um, since I was twelve, I've had, like, really bad nightmares. It was super frequent at first, like, pretty much every night. But once I was 17, they started to be less often, only, like, three times a month. But in the past year, it's gotten bad again; I was getting them about six times a month earlier this year, but now it's nearly every night. I never really remember what they're about when I wake up, but they're really awful. That's why I never really got any sleep: either I would be woken up by the nightmares and not be able to fall asleep again, or I would avoid sleeping because I didn't want to deal with the nightmares."

"Michael, oh my god." Luke's voice was barely above a whisper, shock and sadness covering his face. He reached across the table, grasping the other boy's hand in his own.

"When I was little, the only thing that helped was sleeping in my parents' bed. When I'd wake up in the middle of the night with a nightmare, I would climb into bed with them and I'd be able to sleep. It was embarrassing, that I had to sleep with my parents when I was 12, 13, even 16. But it helped, so I did it. But since it's gotten worse lately, nothing has helped. I thought it was, like, not sleeping alone that helped, so I tried, like, hooking up with someone and having them sleep over, but I still had nightmares with them there."

"But last night...?"

Michael smiled softly, nodding. "Last night, with you sleeping next to me, I didn't have any nightmares. I slept the whole night through without anything haunting my dreams. You stopped them, Luke."

Luke felt a blush spreading across his cheeks. "You think it was 'cause of me?"

Michael nodded again. "I  _know_ it was because of you."

"Well," Luke cleared his throat. "I want you to always have nights like that. So, uh, would you, maybe, want to move in here? With me?"

Michael's eyes widened, looking completely shocked by Luke's proposition. 

"If you don't want to, you don't have to!" Luke rushed to cover his tracks. "It was just an offer, a really stupid offer. You know what? Pretend I never said anything. That was stupid, I'm sorry, I—"

"Luke."

"Yeah?" 

"I would love to move in here, if the offer still stands."

The blond paused, his mouth slightly agape. "Really?"

Michael laughed, nodding. "Yeah, really. I'd love to live with you."

"Oh, wow. Wow! That's great, awesome! We're going to be roommates!" Luke jumped up, grinning, and threw his arms around his still seated best friend.

"I can't wait." Michael grinned with his friend, awkwardly hugging back at the strange angle.

"Me neither."

↞♡↠

 _One night he wakes_  
_Strange look on his face_  
 _Pauses, then says_  
 _You're my best friend_

 

Michael blinked awake, light streaming in through the window onto his face. He looked up slightly, finding himself lying right beside Luke, who was sitting up, looking down at him. Michael's heart fluttered at the expression on Luke's face as the blond boy gazed down at him. The dark haired boy swore that it was adoration that he saw in Luke's eyes.

Both of the boys stayed silent, their eyes locked, just staring at each other. Michael took a deep breath, questioning what he was about to do. Was it worth it? He hoped so.

"Hey, you're my best friend, okay?"

Luke smiled warmly, nodding. "You're mine too, Mikey."

The smaller boy paused as he took one more deep breath, trying to calm himself. And then he leaned up.

Michael hesitantly pressed his lips to Luke's, his eyes fluttering shut at the contact. It was everything he had ever dreamed of.

Luke gasped softly, but came to his senses after a moment. And then they were  _kissing_. 

It was nothing particularly intimate, just two closed mouths pressing together for a few moments. But to Luke and Michael, it was everything.

Michael pulled away, letting himself fall back down onto the bed. His eyes opened once again, being met with the sight of Luke above him, his blue eyes looking down at Michael. And this time, Michael was sure that those eyes were full of adoration.

"You're my best friend, Luke."

Luke nodded, a smile spreading across the lips that were pressed against Michael's only moments ago. "You're mine too, Michael."

 


End file.
